Total BADASS
by The Midnight Rippers
Summary: RIPAGEM. Porque ninguém me ama... Ninguém me quer... Ninguém me entende... E nenhuma relação sequer com o shipper ou com Tuailaitchy.
1. Chapter 1

**Nome original: **Choices

**Autora: Camiis Souza**

**Id do FF: 4794258**

**PREFÁCIO (Jack: LÁ VEM!)**

ㅤNunca tive o que todos chamam de "vida"**(Jack: Nasceu morta?) [Amers: Naa. Deve tá fazendo draminha. Daqui a pouco é "Ah, meu namorado me largou, papai e mamãe não me amam... bla bla bla"]**. Sempre fui criada independentemente, sem carinho de terceiros** [Amers: Já carinhos de segundos e primeiros, hã...?]**, sem ter a quem chamar de _papai e mamãe_.** [Amers: Sou vidente!]** Os outros queridos pseudo-pais ainda tiveram o prazer de fazer minha vida um inferno e de me tornar quem sabe uma pessoa problemática** (Jack: Tem sorte de ter sido adotada e fica com mimimi...) [Amers: tá com raivinha dos pais adotivos? Vira prósty e escreve um livro!] (Jack: Não dá idéias Amers. Lembra da última pessoa que você influenciou? *piada interna*)**, se não fosse o apoio de meu precioso Leonard.** (Jack: Queeem?) [Amers: *Começa a cantar o tema de The Big Bang Theory*]** Meu nome era por muitos conhecido por _Sra. Rotina_. **(Jack: Prazer, eu sou o seu fim. *atira com metralhadora*)**  
>ㅤE, agora que descobri minhas origens... <strong> [Amers: Do bordel, abhigaaa?]<strong>  
>ㅤ<em>Sra Adrenalina<em>.

**(Jack: Isso foi ridículo!)**

**[Amers: Todo mundo já cansou dessa chatice "Ahhh papai não falou comigo hoje, vou virar putinha e fazer ele perceber que eu existo." FIKDIK!]**


	2. Ano Novo fracassado

**Amers: Senhoras e senhores, com vocês nossa mais nova ripadora: Bianchi.**

**Capítulo 1**

FESTINHA DE ANO NOVO. SEMPRE A MESMA COISA.**(Bianchi: Começou...)[Amers: É... Música ruim e parentes bêbados comendo da sua comida. Ah, pera aí, esse é o natal!]** Mansão, piscina, Jack Daniel's, bêbados, strip poker, escadas, quarto, cama, orgia.**[Amers: M-E-N-T-I-R-A! C-A-L-Ú-N-I-A! D-I-F-A-M-A-Ç-Ã-O! Esse é o NOSSO ano novo e você NÃO FOI CONVIDADA!]**Todos os anos eram idênticos. **(Bianchi: Foge de casa, seja atropelada e você já sabe o resto.) [Amers liga o carro e se prepara]** Não tinha absolutamente NENHUMA diferença naquela rotina, sequer um pingo de emoção para adoçar essa coisa amarga **(Bianchi: Tentou adoçante?)** na qual eu andava vivendo há um bom tempo.**[Amers: Tá reclamando DO QUÊ? Grrr...]** Eu não estava mais agüentando morar debaixo do mesmo teto, (ou placa de vidro, sei lá o que era aquilo que cobria a casa deles) **(Bianchi: Bosta é que não é né?)** dos meus... er... não, DEFINITIVAMENTE eles não eram meus pais. Eram somente pessoas que cuidaram de mim enquanto meus pais AINDA não voltaram. **(Bianchi: Aceita a realidade, bee. TE A-B-A-N-D-O-N-A-R-A-M.)** E pensar que eu ainda me iludo com isso depois de 14 anos.** [Amers: Procura nos prostíbulos da vida que você encontra sua mãe, já seu pai... #Amers é atingida por um meteoro#]**  
>- Crysttine!- Eu conhecia aquela voz azeda. <strong>(Bianchi: ...doce, amarga. -Q) (Bianchi #2: UAL... que nome, hein autora? Tiro o meu chápeu!) [Amers ri e <em>acidentalmente<em> joga uma garrafa na Mary-sue-delicious]**  
>- O que foi agora Clair? – <strong>(Bianchi: O que foi agora? É que você esqueceu a coitada da vírgula!)<strong> tudo bem que eu tenho que ter respeito com os idosos (ela tinha 26 anos, mas parecia ter uns 50, levando em conta as plásticas e o botox) **[Amers: Não ri!]**, mas é sério **[Amers: vírgula]** outro gritinho agudo desse e de minha parte pelo menos, ela levaria um bofete na cara.**[Amers: Outro erro ortográfico e falta de vírgula e quem leva o bofete é VOCÊ!]** Não, eu nem sou uma pessoa violenta, imagina. **(Bianchi: MAGEEENA, SOL SUPPA DA PAISH!)**  
>- Por que você se vestiu desse jeito sua idiota? <strong>(Bianchi: Como você ousa esquecer a vírgula, linda?) [Amers: É FAKE! Nem tem porque chegar na ignorância só por causa de roupa; pessoas reais não fazem isso, não importa o quão imbecis sejam.] <strong>– aquela voz aguda e o 'idiota' que me irritavam de novo – em cima da sua cama, era para você estar usando-o agora mesmo! Aquela prada custou caro! – **(Bianchi: Que eu saiba, "prada" é com "P" maiúsculo.)** sim, somente mais um agudo **(Bianchi: ...grave.-Q)** desse e ela morria. Agora é pra valer.  
>- Porque primeiro: eu NÃO preciso da sua ajuda para me vestir. Sou bem crescidinha e na base dos meus 17 anos, aprendi a me cuidar sozinha. <strong>(Bianchi: Aprenda a ser gente, que eu vou te considerar "crescidinha".) [Amers: Ela não disse ali em cima que tinha 14?]<strong> Segundo: o vestido parecia um projeto de saco de golfe misturado com uma árvore de Natal, era ridículo, eu não ia usar aquilo nem se me pagassem. **(Bianchi: Não falo nada...) [Amers: Dá uma moeda de 50 centavos que eu sei que ela faz tudinho!]** E terceiro: a idiota...- é, eu estava realmente BEM irritada. **(Bianchi: Irritada, estou eu!) [Amers: Estamos nozes!]**  
>- Crysttine Mitchells <strong>(Bianchi morreu.) [Amers: holy crap! #ressuscita a Bianchi#]<strong> não ouse falar desse jeito comigo senão... **(Bianchi: ...eu conto pra mamãe!)**- daí ela me interrompeu e eu sei que viria um esporro na certa, seguido de mais um monte de besteiras do tipo 'oh Crysten, tenha mais educação', **(Bianchi: Eu ia comentar, mas resolvi deixar quieto.)** vindas do marido dela, Travis. **[Amers: Pq o marido dela brigaria? O problema é da mina e não do Travis.]**  
>- Tins, estava te procurando! Uns idiotas estão fazendo bagunça na tua estufa! Vem, anda logo, eles vão destruir suas rosas e os meus lírios. <strong>(Bianchi: 5 estrelas para a autora por ter escrito isso.) [Amers morreu]<strong> – ah, Leonard Dietveld! **[Amers: PAUSA AEW! Um HOMEM disse isso? Um HOMEM reclamou das 'rosas e lírios'? Ham, ham...] [Amers#2: Nem vou comentar no sobrenome dessa bicha!]**Como ele podia chegar em horas TÃO certas? Eu te A-MO garoto! **(Bianchi: Então, casa!)** Tirando o fato de que ele, praticamente, estava me arrancando do chão, **(Bianchi tem pensamentos impuros.)** eu amava mesmo ele. Não com todas aquelas frescurites, só amava-o do meu jeito e ponto-final. **[Amers: Ou seja: era tudo sem compromisso, só entre amigos. #sai assoviando...]**  
>Pulei em seus braços, rindo. Ele havia me salvado das garras da bruxa de 60 anos novamente. Em todos esses 14 anos, <strong>(Bianchi: Issaquê é TUAILÁITI, mesmo?)[Amers: Vai ver na mente da autora, Leon é o Eduárrrdiii a Crystihdiushduis-sei-lá-o-que é o Diêycóbi, pq né...?]<strong> Leon havia ficado do meu lado sempre. Quando eu caía, ele me levantava, e vice-versa, apesar de ele parecer um trator e ser bem difícil de levantá-lo. Brincadeira. **(Bianchi: Nem forçou a piada agora, autora.) [Amers joga um tomate na Crystt-blááá...]**  
>- Cara, eu sou tua FÃ. – eu ria, enquanto apertava suas bochechas. <strong>[Amers: Cara, eu te odeio!]<strong>  
>- Eu sei disso, sem mim você não estaria viva agora. <strong>(Bianchi: Posso mudar isso, se quiser! 8D) [Amers coloca um capacete e passa a granada para Bianchi]<strong> – ele deu um sorriso debochado e presunçoso **[Amers: Sorriso multi-expressões. GAMEI! -N]**. Eu não conseguia entender como uma pessoa podia se achar tanto.**(Bianchi: E eu não consigo entender como você pode escrever um troço desses.)**  
>- Não estão fazendo nada com a minha estufa, não é? – eu disse rindo. O sorriso sumiu e eu me toquei <strong>[Amers: Oh crap! Começaram as sex scenes #Tapa os olhos de Bianchi#]<strong>- Aliás,... Que estufa? **[Amers: BURRA!]**  
>Ele olhou para mim como se eu estivesse dito o óbvio.<br>- Mentiroso. – fingi uma falsa surpresa. **(Bianchi: Quem entendeu, levanta o dedo.)**  
>- Deixa de ser boba, você já sabia.- Leon apertava meu nariz e me mostrava a língua, de um jeito infantil. Eu olhei para ele com uma cara de desaprovação. <strong>(Bianchi: Nem li ó)<strong>  
>- Sua mal agradecida, olha que eu te coloco lá de novo. – ele me fazia cócegas e fingia irritação, mas eu sabia que não conseguia ficar assim comigo.<br>- Hmm - eu fazia bico e apertava os olhos, me encolhendo toda, de um jeito engraçado. **(Bianchi resolveu andar até Kyoto e já volta.)**  
>Ele riu, consegui. Decidi fazer um joguinho no qual eu sempre ganhava, somente para descontrair mais um pouquinho. <strong>[Amers: Mano, mais descontração e vocês acabam sem roupa!]<strong>  
>- Presunçoso.<br>- Chata.  
>- Irritante.<strong>(Bianchi: Concordo. -q)<strong> - ele abriu um sorriso vitorioso, o qual não consegui decifrar, mas, eu sabia que ele tinha algo em mente. **[Amers: Autora, deixa eu te explicar sua própria histórinha: Quando alguém tem um sorriso vitorioso no rosto é porque ganhou alguma coisa, no caso, a discussãozinha inútil, entendeu?]**  
>- Metido.<br>- Por que você não vestiu a roupa? Era prada! **(Bianchi: PRADAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Com "P" maiúsculo, saco!) [Amers: A última vez que eu brinquei desse jeito com alguém tinha 8 anos. Fica a dica!]** - ele falou com 'aquela' voz que eu odeio, prendendo o riso, tentando imitar a Clair. Não obteve sucesso.  
>- Ah, assim não vale, seu trapaceiro!- cruzei os braços, chateada. É, ele havia vencido. <strong>(Bianchi: E pensar que eu tenho a mesma idade dessa Mary Sue... que deprimente.) [Amers: Não Bianchi, ela tem 14 e 17 AO MESMO TEMPO, saca?]<strong>  
>- HAHA! A Crystenzinha perdeu a pose!- ele apontava pra mim, zombador, rindo da minha cara fechada. <strong>(Bianchi o decepa e aponta para o corpo e moheu de rir.)[Amers chora de orgulho]<strong>  
>Virei-me e saí andando à passos rápidos. Leonard pegou em meu braço e puxou-o, me fazendo olhar para seu rosto. Pela sua surpresa, compreendi que meus olhos haviam passado do azul-anil natural <strong>(Bianchi: Cuma?)<strong> para o preto-carvão, o que sempre acontecia quando eu ficava tomada por uma raiva incontrolável.**[Amers: Aham, vai dizer que o portal mágico te levou pra Harry Potter e você é metamorfomaga, é?]** Acontecia comigo desde muito nova, nunca entendi o motivo. Talvez doença? **(Bianchi: Epa... #esconde as ferramentas da cirurgia#) [Amers disfarça e empurra um par de olhos para trás do sofá.]**  
>- Dane-se.- me livrei da mão dele,<strong>[Amers: Opa, então a gente não precisa mais se preocupar com os cadáveres? #Apanha#]<strong> bufando e saí em direção à sala-de-estar.**(Bianchi: Ui! A mona desceu do salto!)** Aquilo tinha sido golpe baixo. Eu o-di-ava quem ria da minha cara.**[Amers: Buuuh, não sou mais sua abigahh, corta aqui!]** Sim, eu odeio TUDO quando não estou no máximo do bom humor. **(Bianchi: E eu odeio trash...)**  
>Confesso, estava super estressada naquela noite e não ia agüentar nada de ninguém.<strong>(Bianchi: E eu não vou aguentar trash de ninguém!) [Amers: Ela tava de TPM]<strong> Tudo bem, eu teria que suportar, pois, ele era meu melhor E **(Bianchi: Oi?)** único amigo, mas eu realmente não reconhecia absolutamente NINGUÉM quando estava nesse estado de espírito. **[Amers (com um bloco de anotações): E isso costuma acontecer nas noites de lua-cheia?]** O Leon teria que entender.**(Bianchi: Pelo visto, eu também...)** Tenho certeza que entenderia.**(Bianchi: Não vou me dar ao trabalho de te entender.)** Subi para o meu quarto sem escutar os comentários indesejáveis vindos da bruxa da Clair **(Bianchi: ...corri pro banheiro, enfiei os dedos na garganta, vomitei; morri.)** e fiquei pensando se havia agido certo com o Leonard. Eu me sentia culpada...**(Bianchi: Novela mexicana! #foge, mas é empurrada de volta para a cadeira#)** Ele havia me ajudado tanto quando eu precisei, me deu apoio. Certo, não era a primeira vez que a gente brigava.**[Amers: Puts, aquilo foi uma briga? KKKKKKKKKKKKK]** Aliás, brigávamos praticamente quase TODOS os dias, por motivos fúteis, mas esse último fora demais.**(Bianchi: Mudou minha vida, ficar sabendo disso.) [Amers: Agora o mundo é um lugar pior...]** Eu estava preparada para descer e...  
>Uma pedrinha bateu na minha janela.<strong> [Amers: Pedrinha levada! Merece apanhar!]<strong> Parecia Romeu e Julieta, que coisa mais retrô. **(Bianchi: Meu Merlin, pra quê este espaço misterioso?)**Ri comigo mesma. Leon não conseguia ficar mais um minutinho sem falar com a mamãe aqui. **(Bianchi: Mas você não era a BBF dele? #apanha#) [Amers vomita****]**

- Tins, criança, abre logo essa porcaria de janela!- ele murmurava, brincalhão e temeroso, pois a festa já havia terminado e o Travis não ia gostar de vê-lo jogar pedras do SEU jardim em SUA janela de 1.5OO dólares importada de Cingapura.**(Bianchi: ...) [Amers: Janela de Cingapura? Essa é nova!]** Eu estava perto, pensando se abriria a 'porcaria de janela' ou se o deixaria jogando pedras lá fora até acordar o Travis e ser expulso aos tiros. **(Bianchi: Acho que esse é meu serviço... #pega rifle#) [Amers: Essas crianças aprendem tão rápido!]  
><strong>Eu me sentia tão má às vezes. Era legal. **(Bianchi: Além de Mary Sue, é um projeto de Mean Girls? Ah, vá a merda!) [Amers: é daquelas Mary com passado triste e que, por isso, se revoltou e passou a usar calças de sk8ter e escutar Avril Lavigne.]**  
>Pulei a janela. Não se perguntem se eu sou louca,<strong>[Amers: Certas perguntas não precisam ser feitas.]<strong> eu já havia feito isso diversas vezes. Mesmo ela tendo 3 metros de altura com o chão, nunca me machuquei sequer uma vez. A alta dose de adrenalina fazia-me bem na maioria das vezes. **(Bianchi: Você morrendo, vai me fazer bem.) [Amers: Faria do mundo um lugar melhor #arremessa facas#]**  
>- Pronto, abri e pulei a 'merda de janela'. <strong>[Amers: Precisa ofender? O que essa pobre janela te fez, hã?]<strong>  
>- Porcaria.<br>- Que seja. **(Bianchi foi tentar matar todos os mosquitinhos verdes, de tanto tédio.) [Amers se junta à festa com uma pistola.]**  
>Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo. Talvez procurando palavras para dizer.<br>- Oi sedução, você vem sempre aqui?- ele começou, com seu projeto de charme e jogo de cintura, tentando me fazer rir.  
>- É, quase todo dia, e você? <strong>[Amers: Só quando você não está.]<strong>  
>- Passo sempre aqui para dar uma olhada numa gatinha que anda por aqui 'quase todo dia'.- eu começava a esboçar um sorriso torto no canto da boca. Era engraçado ver ele tentando parecer galanteador, porque... Ele NÃO conseguia. <strong>(Bianchi: Desisti de leeeeeeeeer.) [Amers: O que ela esperava de um cara que faz a maior frescura por causa de flores?]<strong>  
>- Nossa, você está apaixonado pela gata gorda, branquela e peluda da bruxa Clair, Jubyscreýa? <strong>(Bianchi: A arte de inventar vocábulos... #moheu#) [Amers: Não ri.]<strong>Pedófilo. **[Amers: O nome DIGNO do animal, Jubyscreýa Pedófilo]**- tentei cortar sua falsa cantada, irônica. Adorava fazer isso e ver com que cara ele ficava depois.  
>- Ah, não me corte, CrYsttine. <strong>(Bianchi fugiu do "Y".) [Amers: "Y" maiúsculo pra dar sentido na palavra "CRY". CHORA NENÉM! #morre#]<strong> Está vendo? Agora esqueci a melhor parte.- ele tentou fingir decepção, mas era um péssimo ator. Fez-me rir.** [Amers: Fez-me ficar com raiva!]**  
>- Chata.- o famoso biquinho e olhos grandes de criança abandonada. <strong>[Amers]<strong>  
>Puxei-o pela gola da 'Armani' e o abracei, não conseguia ficar, nem mais por um segundo, com raiva daquele projeto de homem galanteador fracassado com biquinho de criança perdida e abandonada. <strong>(Bianchi ignorou.) [Amers: Eu não sei se a autora queria que isso fosse bonitinho ou whatever... Eu achei TOSCO!]<strong>  
>- Se você tentar imitar a Clair de novo... Morre. <strong>(Bianchi: Credo, copy-cat... eu estava desejando isso desde o início!) [Amers: IMITA! IMITA! IMITA!]<strong>  
>- Nem imito mais, somente...<br>Olhei para ele, apreensiva.  
>- Somente...?<br>-... Aos sábados, domingos, feriados e... Festas de Ano Novo, claro.- um sorriso enorme apareceu em seus lábios, assumindo aquela feição brincalhona do Leonard bobão que eu tinha conhecido aos três anos de idade. **(Bianchi: Thanks Merlin! It's OVER!)**  
>Empurrei-o rindo. O meu pequeno Leonard retardado havia voltado. <strong>(Bianchi: 100% de que ela não leu os livros. QUE FIC CONFUSA, MEU.) [Amers: SHIT! Como assim voltou? O moleque passou o dia tentando falar com a menina díboua e ela ficava com frescura.]<strong>  
><strong><br>Bianchi foi vista pela última vez, batendo nas pernas dos autores trashes com um taco de baseball de plástico. Todos ficaram paralíticos...  
><strong>

**Amers dormiu na sarjeta depois de se livrar de alguns cadáveres.**


	3. A saída do armário ou DESCOBERTA

****Capítulo 3: DESCOBERTA****

**Ripadores: Shuu, Bianchi, PiroPiro e Fell.**

ㅤO SOL INVADIA A JANELA DO MEU QUARTO.**[Shuu: Assim, sem nem dizer que é bonito? #VDFTribute] (Bianchi: SOL! Já disse que é feio entrar na janela dos outros pra fazer fan-service! #BigBang) (PiroPiro; Big Bang, Big Bang. *Q*)** **(Fell: Chamem a polícia! O sol está invadindo o quarto pela janela!)**Eu não me sentia incomodada com ele na maioria das vezes **(Fell: Conta essa história direito...)**, mas, meus olhos ardiam quando entravam em contato com a claridade instantânea.** [Shuu: Nossa, sério? Agora vai dizer que suas pupilas dilatavam?] ****(Fell: "Claridade instantânea"? Que merda de amanhecer é esse? O sol aqui liga e desliga como lâmpada?#olha apreensiva.)** Devia ser a ressaca resultante do famoso Jack Daniel's.** [Shuu: Ou talvez seja uma reação normal do seu sistema nervoso simpático. Vai saber?] ****(Fell: Preciso de um chá de cogumelos da Jamaica pra ripar isso, volto já) **Abri meus olhos com dificuldade e fiquei fitando o teto de vidro por algum tempo **(Fell: "Teto de vidro"? Ideias malévolas perpassam minha mente...# manda Bodan pegar pedras no jardim) **. Talvez fosse impressão minha, mas meu rosto estava brilhando **(Fell: Nosferatu foi tomar banho de água benta depois dessa cena...)**, e eu me assustei **(Fell: Imagine eu, filhote de capote!)**, nunca tinha visto isso antes.** [Shuu: Quanta vírgula!] (Bianchi: Epa! #esconde vidro de purpurina.) (PiroPiro; Vai falar que virou vampira?)**** (Fell: Estou de cabelo em pé!)** Não parecia um sol ambulante,** [Shuu explode.] (Bianchi explodiu junto.) (PiroPiro chora.) ****(Fell mastiga raiz forte e amola a foice)** mas estava brilhando intensamente **(Fell: Cega logo diacho!)**. De repente, o sol se escondeu entre as nuvens e agora tudo estava escuro de novo. **[Shuu: Tempestade à vista!] ****(Fell: O sol ficou apavorado com uma criatura que brilha, autora, por favor, não traumatize o sol!) **Meu _rosto-estrela_ voltou ao normal. **[Shuu: Super imaginei algo estilo aquela propaganda das bolachas Trakinas, sacam? Cara de biscoito... Ok, não.] (Bianchi: Imaginei o rosto da criatura em forma de carambola...) (PiroPiro; Fiquei com medo, de verdade.)****(Fell: "Rosto-estrela"?# cai dura no chão)** Era Domingo **(Fell: Do pé do cachimbo...)**, primeiro dia do ano e eu não estava com a mínima vontade de levantar da minha aconchegante caminha **(Fell: Que meigo...#leva uma mordida de Bodan)**.  
>ㅤOuvi um alto ruído de vidro estilhaçando-se <strong>(Fell esconde as pedras)<strong>.  
>Pulei da cama, assustada e desci correndo as escadas. <strong>[Shuu: "...escorreguei, bati a cabeça e fiquei vegetando o resto da vida. Fim."]<strong> Logo quando desci tive uma visão mais ampla da cozinha: Clair tinha acabado de tentar jogar um vaso **(Fell: Por que? Acho que vou me arrepender dessa pergunta infeliz)**, que sempre ficava em cima da pia, na parede de azulejo. Pelo que eu lembrava, o vaso era bem bonito **(Fell: Alguém te perguntou?)**.  
>ㅤERA. <strong>[Shuu: Qual foi a das maiúsculas?] (Bianchi: Não foi a Clair... FUI EU!)<strong>** (Fell esconde uma banda de tijolo que intentava jogar no personagem)**

- Ela é só uma adolescente Clair!** [Shuu: Nova categoria de adolescente?] ****(Fell: "Uma adolescente"? Meu Deus, vai começar o lance de garota problema...#revira os olhos)**  
>- Mas ela não é nenhuma criancinha para termos que ensiná-la o que é o bem e o mal! Nesta casa ela deve ser educada <strong>(Fell: "E lá fora toca o terror geral")<strong>, o que os vizinhos vão pensar de nós **(Fell: Que são mais normais do que os venusianos?)**? Ela parecia um monstro rebelde na festa de ontem! **[Shuu: "Bebeu água do vaso sanitário, depois ficou cantando Restart no meio do salão!"] (Bianchi: "Sem falar que depois resolveu fazer as necessidades no tapete da sala!") (PiroPiro; Parece um cachorro. G_G)**** (Fell: Tô com medo, posso ir ali na padaria? Volto já. O quê? Só depois de ripar? Merda...)**  
>- Você sempre foi uma péssima madrasta para a Crystten,<strong> [Shuu: Isso parece marca de cristais. Fikdik.]<strong>** (Fell: Puta criatividade, viu? Substituiu o 'K' por 'C' e ficou com o mesmo nome da atriz insossa que interpretou Bella sem sal) ) **Valentine! **(PiroPiro; Valentine's Day! -N)** Ela sempre gostou mais de mim, talvez porque eu sempre a tratei muito melhor!  
>- Esta casa é minha Crager <strong>[Shuu: Segundo o dicionário de línguas aborígenes, Minha Crager é o nome de um antílope cego que corre em círculos durante onze meses do ano. –Q] (Bianchi morreu de rir com a Shuu.)<strong>** (Fell riu tanto que desistiu de ralhar pela ausência da vírgula),** EU **(Fell: Caps lock na moda!)**que faço as regras, eu que mando em TUDO! **[Shuu: Senti medo agora."] (Bianchi: Eu também -NNNN) ****(Fell: Tremi!) **A Stephends **(Fell: "Stephends"? Meu Jesus, tenho pena dos filhos que a autora terá, não quero nem imaginar os nomes.)**não irá morar mais aqui nem por um milésimo de segundo! Não era para termos a resgatado naquele dia, ela poderia se virar muito bem sozinha no lugar onde estava **(Fell: Onde? Esquece, acho que não quero mais saber!)**! Talvez fosse melhor para ela ter morrido naquele porão aos três anos **(Fell: Putz! Quanta maldade! Teremos vampiros malvados de verdade?#olha esperançosa.)**, do que sofrer agora, sabendo que foi abandonada pelos pais **(Fell perde as esperanças)**.  
>- Não Clair <strong>[Shuu: Não Clair é uma marca de detergente de cozinha. Maybe.] <strong>**(Fell: Para que a autora te quer, não é vírgula?)**, ela nunca foi abandonada pelos pais. Mudei a concepção desse fato semana passada.  
><strong>[Shuu:Tipo, notem a INTIMIDADE da família: Todos se chamam pelo sobrenome.] <strong>**(Fell:PqP!)****  
><strong>- Arrhenius **[Shuu: Saúde!] (PiroPiro está rindo muito do que Shuu disse.) ****(Fell: Eu 'arrhenius' as paredes!)**está morando em Forks e depois que conseguiu despistar aqueles seqüestradores **(Fell: Trema, tome aqui uma passagem para o lar de repouso dos pontos aposentados) **que queriam pegar Crystten **(Fell: Pegar? Sei...)**, está mais tranqüilo **(Fell encaminha mais um trema para o lar de repouso)**, e passou a me mandar cartas, perguntando da situação em que a filha se encontrava aqui e chegou até a pedi-la de volta **(Fell: Ai meu pâncreas!# aplica-se insulina)**.  
>ㅤEu que estava recostada e escondida no canto da parede a escutar a conversa, rígida, vacilei diante dessa revelação.<strong> [Shuu: Fraca!] (Bianchi: Anemia!)<strong>** (Fell: Efeito de cogumelos chilenos?)** Eles disseram que meus pais haviam me deixado na porta da casa deles e tinham desaparecido!** [Shuu: Sim, e você queria que eles contassem que seu parto foi algo sangrento e nojento para te traumatizar pelo resto da vida? Alô!] (Bianchi: Me poupe!)****(Fell: Tava querendo o quê? Uma versão Harry Potter? Esqueça! Você não receberá a carta de Hogwarts!)** Cheguei até a pensar que já estavam mortos! Agora descubro que Arrhenius **(Fell: ..." as paredes")**, - seria meu pai biológico?- está morando não sei aonde, mandando cartas para TRAVIS**(PiroPiro; "...tis" -NN)**,perguntando de MIM, respirando e vivo? **(Bianchi: Não, o cara tá morto!)**** (Fell: "respirando e vivo"? Sem comentários...)** Não poderia interromper agora. Teria que escutar o resto da história de terror, na qual eu era a protagonista. **[Shuu: WTF história de terror, criança? *chacoalha a Mary Sue com nome de marca de cristal.] (Bianchi foi procurar a "estória de terror" e já volta.) ****(Fell tenta escapulir, mas Bodan impede.)**  
>- Ah! Depois que passamos quatorze anos cuidando dessa pirralha <strong>(Fell: Delicadeza comovente...)<strong>, gastando dinheiro, comida, dando casa, conforto e estudo, ele a quer de volta, aparecendo assim, do nada? **(Fell: Cacete! Você não detesta a cria de mamífero voador?)** Se esse tal Arreius **[Shuu: Daria um cavaleiro, esse cara. "Arreius de Cavalo". *explode*] (Bianchi morreu de rir com a Shuu #2)** pensa que é fácil assim, está muito enganado**(Fell: De fato, não é fácil ripar esse troço aqui.)**.  
>- É um direito dele <strong>[Shuu: Vírgula.] <strong>Valentine! _Arrhenius_ é o pai dela, - ah,** [Shuu atira uma tecla shift na autora.] **ele era sim o meu pai biológico. – ele pode a querer de volta e ela pode ir embora, Crystten não está vivendo feliz aqui! DEVE deixá-la ir embora, não vou permitir que você a maltrate mais nessa casa **(Fell: Devo ter pena?)**. Mesmo esta sendo sua e a porcaria toda **(Fell: Cuma?)**.  
>- Não, eu não vou deixar ele me fazer de boba! <strong>(PiroPiro; "Mesmo eu já sendo uma!") <strong>- Vi a cara insana de Clair e estremeci **(Fell cochila na cadeira)**. Ela estava falando sério **(Fell: Verdade? Nem percebi...)**.  
>- Mentirosos.<strong> [Shuu: Bobos, feios, chatos, com cara de mamão! #birra] (Bianchi: GENTALHA! GENTALHA!) (PiroPiro; Vou contar tudo pra minha mãe!)<strong>  
>- Crysttine? – a voz de Travis saiu quase como um murmúrio. <strong>[Shuu: Como algo é QUASE um murmúrio?] (Bianchi: Manda ele sussurrar dumaveiz!) <strong>Ele ficou surpreso ao me ver ali **(Fell: É mesmo? Ah, você deveria estar numa clínica de reabilitação para dementes, compreendi...)**, parada em frente aos dois. Ele percebeu que eu havia escutado tudo. **[Shuu: "Ele descobriu então que não era surdo. Ele ficou feliz com isso."] (Bianchi: "Mas Bianchi logo lhe retirou os tímpanos.")**  
>ㅤClair não conseguia dizer uma palavra. Milagre <strong>(Fell: Milagre seria essa fic prestar)<strong>, considerando o fato de que ela, em alguns momentos, conseguia virar uma pessoa fria e sem sentimentos **(Fell: Devo ter medo?)**, que só sabia falar um monte de coisas torpes.** [Shuu: Torpe = imoral, pervertido, depravado. A tal de Clair estava falando sacanagem e eu não vi? *chora*] (Bianchi consola Shuu.)**** (Fell pula em cima da personagem com uma foice)**  
>- Não acredito que vocês conseguiram me enganar desse jeito tão sádico <strong>(Fell: Momento trilha brega de violinos# pega um lenço e simula lágrimas)<strong>. E eu nesses quatorze anos achando que fui humilhantemente abandonada. **[Shuu: "E agora vocês me contam que eu nasci de um repolho? Seus feios!"]**

ㅤEu só sentia um pouco por Travis, pois, nesse tempo todo ele tinha sido o menos 'mal'**[Shuu: Menos mal. Menos-mal. Ok, vou ali comer frango e já volto.] (Bianchi: E eu vou ali tomar chá com o Sebastian. o/)(PiroPiro; Sebastian. *-* *PiroPiro baba muito e segue Bianchi*)** **(Fell: Vou encomendar fungos noruegueses e já volto.)**comigo, tinha cuidado de mim com uma espécie de 'carinho', muito diferente do 'carinho' da Clair, se é que merece esse nome.** [Shuu: A mulher quer te jogar da janela e você ainda cogita a palavra "carinho". Pega aqui,um dicionário.] (Bianchi: Contrata uma beta.)** Há muito tempo eu estava procurando um motivo para ir embora daquela casa e agora ele estava lá, na minha frente. **[Shuu acena para o motivo.] (Bianchi faz o mesmo.)**** (Fell oferece suas melhores raízes alucinógenas da Patagônia para o motivo) **Pensei que quando chegasse o momento, eu iria agarrar com toda a força que eu tivesse e aproveitar dele **[Shuu: Menina TORPE!] (Bianchi: Não abusa do coitado!) ****(Fell: coitado do motivo...)**, mas to vendo que não seria possível, não depois de tudo o que eu havia escutado poucos minutos atrás. O que eu mais queria agora era um tempo para pensar no que fazer.** [Shuu: WTF foi essa frase?] (Bianchi: WTH?)**** (Fell cogita dar à autora a medalha "rodela de berinjela crua" das frases ultra sem graça das fics) **  
>ㅤDeixei algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto <strong>(Fell Contrata mariates para tocar enquanto a criatura chora).<strong> Puro melodrama adolescente.** [Shuu: Adolescentes são melodramáticos. FATÃO.] (Bianchi assovia.)**ㅤEu precisava falar com Leon **(Fell: "Leon"? Nome suspeito) ** , precisava de uma ajuda, de uma luz,** [Shuu acende um maçarico e coloca perto da cabeça dela] (Bianchi pega um isqueiro e taca fogo nos cabelos da criatura.)**** (Fell aciona um lança-chamas para ajudar)** se pudesse, até uma companhia para ir morar naquela cidade, da qual eu não lembrava o nome. **[Shuu: Memória de peixinho beta, notem.]**  
>ㅤQuando dei por mim <strong>(Fell: ..."havia feito xixi na roupa")<strong>, já estava lá, atirando pedrinhas no vidro do quarto do Leonard **(Fell: Pelo amor de Deus, vai ter mau gosto pra nome assim no quinto dos infernos!)**, fazendo a mesma coisa clichê que ele estava acostumado a fazer e que eu achava no mínimo engraçado. **[Shuu: Eu mataria um filho da mãe que atirasse pedrinhas na minha janela num domingo de manhã.] (Bianchi: E eu mataria o infeliz se fosse sábado.)**** (Fell: Eu mataria o filho da mãe que pensasse em jogar pedras na minha janela.)**

E em questão de segundos, ele já estava ao meu lado **(Fell: Cuma foi isso?)**, me abraçando no gramado do jardim de sua casa, que ficava ao lado da minha.** [Shuu: THE FLASH.*-*]** Eu não tinha percebido sua chegada, talvez concentrada nas lágrimas que já teimavam em escorrer pelo meu rosto compulsivamente **(Fell aplica mais insulina em si.)**.  
>- Eu ouvi a discussão.<strong> [Shuu: Cara...!*TMR tapam a boca de Shuu*] (Bianchi: Respeite a privacidade das famílias alheias, moleque!)(PiroPiro; Safado!)<strong>** (Fell: Seu... "censurado"...)**  
>- Como eles puderam me enganar desse jeito? <strong>(Fell: Por serem um tiquinho mais sabidos que você?)<strong>Por quatorze anos Leo, por quatorze anos!** [Shuu: "Eu sempre achei que era um menino!"] **  
>ㅤOlhei pra ele. Seu rosto estava inexpressivo e cheio de dor <strong>(Fell: Merda, isso tá ficando pior que novela mexicana!)<strong>. Havia algo errado.** [Shuu: Inexpressivo e cheio de dor. Tive um derrame tentando entender essa expressão.] (Bianchi: Ai, meu cérebro.)**** (Fell: "Havia algo errado". Sim, autora, essa finc é algo muito errado!)**  
>- Meus pais vão voltar para a França, próxima semana. Já estão arrumando as malas.<br>ㅤOlhei para seu rosto. Não parecia preocupado, muito menos triste. Será que ele não fazia questão de me deixar sozinha, naquele momento 'ótimo' que eu estava passando? Não, ele não seria capaz, seria? **[Shuu: Claro que seria. É A FRANÇA! *-*] (Bianchi: Eu seria.) (PiroPiro; Ele te odeia, UHUUUUUL.)**** (Fell: Eu não pensaria duas vezes) **  
>ㅤFiquei muda e paralisada <strong>(Fell: Do jeito que a gente gosta!)<strong>, esperando que ele me contasse a tal grande novidade que o deixara daquele jeito. Parecia que eu estava adivinhando.**[Shuu vai assar um cavaleiro de bronze.] (Bianchi foi procurar algum yaoi pra ter hemorragia nazal.)**** (Fell foi regar as plantas carnívoras)**

ㅤEle somente me abraçou, levantando-me centímetros do chão, aninhando-me em seu peito, em um abraço de urso.** [Shuu: No melhor estilo OGRO de ser. Lindoso.] (Bianchi: Só falta o cotonete no nariz. o/)****(Fell: Que fofi!# leva um cascudo)**  
>ㅤDevo ter chorado ruidosamente.<strong> [Shuu: Nem para chorar em silêncio. Minina inutel!]<strong>** (Fell amola a foice para se distrair) **  
>- Eu não... Eu não queria. Me... Desculpa.<strong> [Shuu: Gago.] (Bianchi: Problema respiratório.)<strong>** (Fell: Ops! #para de estrangular a personagem)** – ele estava torturado, não sabia o que fazer. Leo odiava me ver chorando **(Fell: Eu odeio essa melação prolongada, se tá tentando me comover, esqueça!)**, isso o fazia se sentir mal. _Muito_ mal. **[Shuu: Eu não. Pode chorar. =D] (Bianchi: Somos nozes, Shuu.)**  
>- Leo, eu... Eu... Tudo bem, eu posso... agüentar <strong>(Fell encaminha mais um trema para o lar de repouso)<strong>...** [Shuu: Começou o NC e eu não notei? Holy crap!] (Bianchi: TIRA ESSA TREMA DAÍ!) (PiroPiro; eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu eu. (8) *PiroPiro leva um soco*)**- eu soluçava, isso dificultava – e muito - a minha fala,** [Shuu: Jura? Eu achei que você fosse multifuncional e pudesse chorar, cantar ópera, assoviar e chupar cana, tudo ao mesmo tempo!] (Bianchi: Nem percebi!)** mas eu tinha que resolver essa situação, eu não poderia me deixar abalar, eu iria encontrar meu pai **(Fell beberica chá de ervas suspeitas)** - o VERDADEIRO **(Fell: Caps lock arrepiando no pedaço!)**- logo, então eu TINHA que ter esperanças, minha vida iria mudar.** [Shuu: O Segredo Feelings]**** (Fell: O teu cérebro vai se desenvolver?)**

ㅤEle colocou o indicador nos meu lábios, calando-me **(Fell: Se ele conseguir silenciar essa cria de taturana para sempre, eu dou-lhe um prêmio!)**. Segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e enxugou minhas lágrimas. **[Shuu: Cuticuti! –not]**** (Fell: Droga! Minha insulina acabou! O que vai ser do meu pâncreas exposto a tato açúcar?)**  
>- Não se martirize <strong>(Fell: Não siga esse conselho)<strong>. Eu não vou me perdoar por te deixar Crystten.** [Shuu: Eu vou, se isso terminar logo.] (Bianchi já vai passando as armas para os ripadores.)**** (Fell levanta a foice ameaçadoramente.)**  
>- Pare com isso.<strong> [Shuu: "Leonard Carlos Rafael!"] (Bianchi: "...Moreira dos Santos Moura!")<strong> – reclamei - Isso não deverá ser tão difícil para mim. Eu posso agüentar **(Fell: Trema, já sabe, lar de repouso, se manda!) **essa barra sozinha, eu...** [Shuu: "...comprei cinco tubos de KY!"] (Bianchi: "...e Kinder ovo!")**  
>- Meus pais não agüentam <strong>(Fell: Ok, vou deixar escrito no mural o endereço do lar de repouso dos pontos aposentados, o próximo trema que aparecer, leia e caia fora daqui!)<strong> mais ficar aqui. - começou rápido, interrompendo-me. - Querem começar uma vida nova, estão desconfiando que...**[Shuu: "...eu saí do armário de vez."]**- ele arregalou os olhos, e se calou, desviando seu olhar do meu, que estava ansioso.  
>ㅤÉ, ele estava tentando se explicar.<strong> [Shuu: Jura?] (Bianchi: Nem percebi! #2)<strong>** (Fell: Que embromação dos diabos!)** Não de um jeito muito convincente pra mim. **[Shuu: "Meu gaydar é uma coisa sem explicamento." –Q] (Bianchi riu.)**** (Fell: Ele está com vergonha de confessar que foi ele quem furtou aquela calcinha pink de rendinhas que você deu por falta no natal, ele está usando a peça agora mesmo.)**  
>Sempre achei seus pais muito estranhos,<strong> [Shuu: "Eles eram meio verdes."] (Bianchi: "...e comiam baratas.)<strong>**(Fell:"...e são fãs de Restart") ** não saiam de casa quando o dia estava ensolarado e trabalhavam à noite. **[Shuu: Basicamente, eram NERDS!] **Leon me dizia que eles passavam a manhã e a tarde estudando.**[Shuu: Eu não disso? Nerds. #nerd] (Bianchi: Credo.)**** (Fell: OMG!)**Essa história não colava muito para mim. Desde pequena eu notei que Leo tinha uns hábitos estranhos. **(Bianchi: "...estava sempre com um vestidinho rosa.")** **(Fell: "... e não largava o chicotinho de couro negro com corações prateados") **Não se aproximava muito dos meus amigos do colégio, apesar de estudar na mesma sala que eu. A única pessoa que ele mantinha um contato mais próximo era comigo, e só brincávamos quando o sol sumia.**[Shuu: No escurinho é mais legal que eu sei!] (Bianchi: Aham, sei...) (PiroPiro; Vampiro!)**** (Fell: Só brincavam quando o sol sumia? Não, não é nem um pingo suspeito...)**

Tudo bem que eu já escutei pessoas dizendo-me que eu era estranha **(Fell: Galera esperta) **e que se dava para ver as poucas veias da minha bochecha, por causa da minha cor tão pálida.** [Shuu: Albinismo existe. Fikdik.] (Bianchi: Anemia! #2)** Mas não era coisa para se espantar tanto. Por causa das nossas 'diferenças especiais', viramos melhores-amigos **(Fell: "melhores-amigos"? Que composição bizarra!)** e passávamos a noite inteira brincando.** [Shuu: Ser antissocial e branquelo nunca impediu ninguém de ser feliz! Você ainda pode ser seus amigos da net que comentam no flog!] (Bianchi: Amizade linda! -N)**** (Fell: Não tive pensamentos inocentes.)**

ㅤÀs vezes ele passava semanas sem ir ao colégio e dizia para mim que era porque havia uma época do ano em que ele sempre saia com seus pais para caçar animais em alguma campina da qual eu não lembro o nome agora. **[Shuu: Eu já vi esse filme...] (Bianchi: Dejavù!)**** (Fell: Eu juro que não apertei a tecla do replay.)**  
>ㅤEle sempre voltava com a sua pele extremamente pálida - quase morta <strong>[Shuu: Pele morta = pele decompondo = tons de verde] (Bianchi: Pele morta = mercadoria para vender.)<strong>** (Fell: Pele morta? Ótimo! Vamos fazer a autópsia!# pega seus instrumentos de dissecação) **- mais corada, vermelha, talvez por causa do sol quente que fazia por lá. **(Bianchi: Sol em Forks? Tá, e eu sou um panda!)**** (Fell: E eu nunca vi um cogumelo na vida!)**  
>ㅤDecidi que não ia mais questioná-lo. Já estava tudo feito, ele iria embora, eu rumaria sozinha pra essa tal 'Forks' e seria muito feliz <strong>(Fell: Sonha)<strong>.  
>ㅤHá. <strong>(Fell: O que esse ponto tá fazendo aqui?)<strong>Como se pensar assim, 'feliz', ajudasse. **[Shuu: Nunca leu O Segredo, não?]**  
>ㅤMas eu não podia reclamar muito, nunca tive um amigo que me ajudasse e me protegesse tanto<strong>(Fell: Só eu estou achando isso chato?)<strong>. Um irmão mais velho-bobão,** [Shuu: Que amor de amiga!]** **(Fell: Muito meigo.)** o qual eu iria amar eternamente, mesmo partindo e me deixando sozinha ou não. Ele me ajudara muito nesses 14 anos, sem receber absolutamente nada em troca. **[Shuu: Porra. Me irrita pra caramba essa de "nesses últimos 14 anos..." Você começa a perceber a merda que o mundo é depois de grande. Você não NASCE SABENDO, CACILDA! *explode e leva a fic junto*] (Bianchi: VÁ SE JOGAR PELA JANELA, CRIATURA!) ****(Fell: Vá tomar banho na privada!) **Um anjo**(Fell: Pieguice maçante!)**. Do qual eu iria sentir muita falta **(Fell: Garanto que ele está dando pulos de alegria por se livrar de você!)**.  
>- Tudo bem.<strong> (Fell: Não, não está nada bem! Até agora a autora está só me enrolando!# olha revoltada.)<strong>– peguei seu queixo **(Fell: Devolva!)**, fazendo-o olhar pra mim - Eu sei que você precisa se mudar, que você tem que ficar junto dos seus pais, dar apoio, ajudar, pois eles estão passando por um momento difícil e eu não sou mais importante do que eles pode ter certeza.** [Shuu: Na real, você não é ninguém. Fikdik. #revolta] ****(Fell cochila)**  
>- Mas...<br>- Não. – o interrompi – Prometa que pra onde você for, não irá se sentir culpado e NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA **[Shuu: SEMPRE, SEMPRE, SEMPRE! #birra2]**irá se atrever a me esquecer.  
>- Crystten, eu...<strong> [Shuu: "nem sei quem você é."] (Bianchi: "...e você sempre se mete na minha vida!") <strong>**(Fell: "...vem cá, eu te conheço?")**  
>- Prometa.<strong> (Fell: Nem fdndo!)<strong>  
>ㅤLeonard hesitou, desviando seu olhar do meu, de cara fechada.<br>- Leo... Por favor,...- baixei a cabeça, murmurando. Velha tática de 14 anos de convivência. **[Shuu: Gaaaaah! *tira uma bazooka do lugar onde o sol não bate e explode um frango que passava por ali.*] (Bianchi: Jyuunen Bazooka! -Q)**** (Fell joga uma granada no meio dos dois personagens e sai correndo.)**  
>ㅤEle olhou pra mim, confuso. Levantou meu queixo. <strong>[Shuu: Alguém notou que essa fic é um campeonato que levantamento de queixos?] (PiroPiro; Quem levantar mais alto ganha!)<strong>** (Fell: Aposto duzentas gramas de raízes alucinógenas da Malásia no tal do Leon!)**Consegui. **[Shuu: AEEE! Palmas! *silêncio*] (Bianchi aplaude com os dedos indicadores.)**** (Fell cruza os braços e olha séria)**  
>- Eu prometo Crysttine.- ele deu um meio-sorriso forçado.<br>ㅤO abracei com força. Pela última vez. **[Shuu: Tá. Beleza. Chega.] (Bianchi: Não me façam separar vocês!)**** (Fell: Devo buscar o balde com cubinhos de gelo? Tem razão, Bodan, com piranhas é mais eficiente!)**  
>- Eu sou um vampiro, Crystten. <strong>[Shuu: WHAT? Assim, do nada?](PiroPiro; EU FALEI, EU FALEI! Essa bicha não me engana!)<strong>** (Fell: CUMA? Assim? No Seco?)**- o ouvi sussurrar no meu ouvido. **[Shuu: Não, ele sussurrou NO SEU OUVIDO e você NÃO ESCUTOU.] (Bianchi: Ah, eu roubei os tímpanos dela também! o/)**  
>ㅤAfastei-me – muito - <strong>[Shuu: Qual é a dos travessões?] <strong>**(Fell: Overdose de travessões é a última moda entre as fics sem noção) **assustada, com os olhos arregalados. Não podia acreditar no que eu havia escutado.**[Shuu: Nah, super normal seu amigo ser um vamp. Nem assusta.] (Bianchi: Super na moda, bee!)**** (Fell: Deixa de ser brega, menina feia!)**  
>ㅤMas ele já havia ido embora. <strong>[Shuu: "Nem deixou o dinheiro na mesinha...caloteiro!"]<strong>

**[Shuu: Cabou? Assim, do nada? Que medo! O.o] (Bianchi: Autores trashes e suas fics sem pé nem cabeça.)****(Fell: E eu esperando a estória aparecer de verdade... autora má! Me iludiu!# pegou a foice partiu pra cima da autora)**

**Shuu-chan foi vista pela última vez ateando fogo em frangos em Délhi.**

**Bianchi foi vista sendo torturada por Shuu-chan pra ver se ela assume seu lado otaku.**

**PiroPiro foi pesquisar sobre vampiros, mas pensou melhor e foi ver anime. **

**Fell foi contrabandear cogumelos peruanos para a China em troca de ingredientes suspeitos.**

**Bodan foi se aliviar no jardim de plantas carnívoras e ainda não voltou...**


End file.
